further_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
ORG's
Description ORG's, or Online Reality Games, are forum games that are typically based on a specific reality show. FE has recently branched out into the ORG community, with many games being hosted either on or off site. Several members have begun hosting their own ORG series. '''Mafia''' For the full article, see [[Mafia]]. '''Labyrinth''' For the full article, see [[Labyrinth]]. '''Game of Thrones: Winter is Coming''' For full article, see [[Game of Thrones]] '''Game of Thrones 2: Fire and Blood''' For full article, see [[Fire and Blood]] '''13 Nights of Halloween''' Description 13 Nights of Halloween was a simple, on site ORG hosted by Curtis. The game was largely story based, and saw fourteen FE members trekking through the haunted FE Manor. Each round, the players competed to earn candy and survive elimination tasks. Gameplay The First Night. The players were each given twenty candies to start the game, but were then forced to give the candies back. Whoever gave the least back would be eliminated, but if someone gave the most back by themselves, they would be eliminated instead. Lamps left the least, but Boc spared him by being the only person to leave all twenty of his candies behind. Boc became the first person eliminated from the game. The Second Night. The remaining thirteen were tasked with splitting up into pairs of two, with one being left over. Everyone quickly paired up, leaving Matt as the odd man out. Matt then had to choose any of his fellow players to partner with, which would force their current partner out. Matt chose to partner with Korr, eliminating Korr's original partner Vic from the game. The Third Night. For being the team with the lowest average of candies, Lamps and Perry were marked for elimination. The contestants had to vote to eliminate either Lamps or Perry. The first with four votes would be eliminated. Matt, Vernon, Kiwi, and Rob quickly voted for Lamps, while Shadow voted for Perrty. Lamps was subsequently eliminated from the game. The Fourth Night. The players had to cross through a room full of broken boards. Whoever stepped on the most broken boards would be eliminated. The task came down to Korr vs. Perry, but Korr managed to make it across first. Perry became the fourth person eliminated. The Fifth Night. The remaining ten were forced to split into three teams of three, leaving one person out. Once again, Matt was the odd man out. Curtis then offered a team 25 candies each if they would take Matt in and kick their third teammate out. Vernon and Kiwi quickly accepted the deal, kicking Rob out of their trio and eliminating him from the game. The Sixth Night. The players had to stick voodoo pins into each others' voodoo dolls. The player with the most pins would be eliminated. After narrowly surviving elimination twice before, Matt became the sixth person eliminated. The Seventh Night. The remaining eight were each given various ingredients to start the task. They were told to trade with one another until someone had the best combination of ingredients. Zersch was the first to gather the necessary ingredients, and he transformed into a werewolf. He was then forced to eliminate any other player. He chose Bryce, and Bryce became the seventh person eliminated. The Eighth Night. On the eighth night, the group had to escape from a force that was sucking them into a room. They had to either climb away from it, hold on tight, or attack one another. Korr was overwhelmed by the other six, who were all working in unison. Korr was subsequently eliminated. The Ninth Night. Six were left, and they were loosely aligned in pairs of two. Vernon and Kiwi, Natalie and Zersch, and KC and Shadow. The players had to move through a confusing hallway maze. The person who got the most lost would be eliminated, but the players could spend candy to avoid elimination. Kiwi was too frugal and was eliminated from the game, leaving Vernon on his own. The Tenth Night. The next elimination task saw the remaining five either adding chairs to their pile, or taking chairs away from someone else's. KC was in danger of being eliminated, until Zersch, Natalie, and Shadow began to strike against Vernon by taking away his chairs. By the end, Vernon had the least, and became the tenth player eliminated. The Eleventh Night. Two pairs remained. Natalie and Zersch, and KC and Shadow. The four played in a high stakes variation of Blackjack. The player who accumulated the highest card total would be awarded the sole elimination choice. Shadow won the task, and eliminated Zersch, leaving him with Natalie and KC. The Twelfth Night. The final three were forced to relive past memories and tasks. They competed in five previous elimination tasks from the game. First place in a task scored two points, second place received one point, and third received none. Shadow secured himself first place, and despite being teamed up on by Shadow and Natalie, KC edged out Natalie for second place. Natalie was thus eliminated from the game. The Thirteenth Night. The final night of the game brought back all twelve of the previously eliminated players. Each player had to split their candy up however they wanted and give it over to either KC or Shadow. Whoever had the most candy at the end of this would win. KC began with a thirteen candy lead on Shadow. After the eliminated contestants handed out candy, the winner became clear. KC won by a wide margin, 334 candies to Shadow's 139. '''12 Days of Christmas''' '''LABB''' '''Labyrinth: Descent Into Madness''' '''FE Endurance''' '''NYABBPE''' '''KC's Raffle Games''' '''Raffle Island'''=